A new butler
by Den26
Summary: Nagi was kidnapped and hayate failed he called an agency to help him,he was teamed up with denvir a new character I made


Hey guys sorry for my first story because it was confusing I'll try better in this new story

Let's skip a part

Hayate and his misstress was going home from school when suddenly nagi was pulled in hi-tech car hayate could not catch up because it went airborne hayate tries to jump but failed because it's to high up

"Mistress"hayate shouted

"Hayate"nagi kept shouting hayate's name until she can't anymore

"Shut her up"said the boss

"Alright boss"said the criminal,the criminal then pulled a cloth with sprayed with sleeping gas the criminal wrapped it around nagi's mouth nagi fell asleep

"I need to tell the agency that wants to hire me as an agent"hayate think's to himself,hayate called the agency

"Hello who is this"the agency secretary asked

"This is Hayate Ayasaki may I talk to your boss"hayate said

"OK mister Ayasaki"said the secretary the secretary the gave the phone to the agency boss

"Hello"said the boss

"Hello this is Hayate the guy you want to hire for your agency"said hayate

"Alright come to my office tomorrow and we will talk"said the boss

"OK"said hayate,just until then maria called

"Hello hayate"maria said

"Hello maria"hayate said

"When will you and nagi be back"maria asked Hayate did not say anything he just walked back to the mansion where maria saw him

"Hayate where is nagi"maria asked

"Nagi"hayate said almost cying

"What is it hayate what happened to nagi"maria asked worriedly

"I'm sorry maria but miss nagi have been kidnapped"hayate said dying

"Why what happened"Maria asked almost crying

"I could not catch up to them"hayate said

"To who"maria asked

"The criminals who kidnapped miss nagi"hayate said crying

''Why''maria asked

''Their car went airborne and I couldn't reach it "hayate said still dying

"But I will save her from them I called the agency that wanted to hire me and I want them to help me find miss nagi"hayate added

''What agency'' maria asked

''The agency of professional killer's and trackers''hayate said maria gasped '' kkkillers" maria said "yeah why"said hayate

''Its just because you will kill people''said maria

''Not people criminal's"said hayate

"That doesn't change the fact that you will kill"said maria worriedly

"I want to save mistress"said hayate

"If that what you want I can't stop you anymore"said maria

"Alright"said went to his bed to sleep

It was now morning hayate went to the agency building without saying anything to maria,hayate went to the office of the agency boss

"Ahhh hayate ayasaki you finally agreed to my request"said the agency boss

"I will help you once but you will help me first"hayate said

"Sound's fair enough so what is it anything you want"said the boss

"Help me find my mistress"said hayate

"Alright where is she"said the boss

"I don't know either"said hayate

"Do you a strand of her hair so we can track her down"said the boss

"Yes I have here" hayate then gave a strand of hair of her mistress and they went to a tracking room they were able to find his mistress.

"Your mistress is located at an island that is heavily guarded"said the boss

"Alright give me some weapon's and one of your best man"said hayate

"Here is your weapon and silencer and here's Denvir one of my experts"said the boss

"Hi name's Denvir"

"I'm hayate glad to be working with you"said hayate

"Me too we shall get going so we can save your mistress before she is sold"said Denvir

"S-sold"hayate said

"Yeah"Denvir replied, they they then drove a speed boat to the island when they arrived at the island Denvir asked something

"Hayate which would you prefer killing them or letting them live"Denvir asked

"Kill them"hayate answered

"One more question"Denvir said

"What is it"hayate asked

"What do you want the killing be compromised or undetected"asked Denvir

"Undetected when were going to mistress but if we are seen kill them all"said hayate

"Nice we are going to kill and don't worry I will always cover you"said then went for nagi inside a building and untied her

"Hayate"nagi said

"Hi mistress"hayate said

"Hayate I thought you will never come for me" nagi said

"C'mon hayate the gaurd's are coming"Denvir said

"Alright"replied hayate

"Um who is he "nagi asked

"Escaping now questions later"Denvir said,but it was too late the guards spotted then pulled out a silenced double pistol he aimed for their head's and said

"Too easy"said then continued to the speedboat but there were guards on the boat Denvir then pulled two blades from his sleeve and said

"I will handle them"he then ran towards the guards and saw him approaching they fired at him the bullets were fast but Denvir was faster it's like the world was slowing down and he was still fast then he was able to kill and blades were covered with blood hayate'nagi and denivr drove the speedboat back to their place then Denvir said

"Nagi I mean miss nagi can I work as your guard or second butler"Denvir asked

"Why"nagi said

"Because I don't want to kill people anymore and want live my life as a second butler"Denvir explained

"Alright I'll hire you as my second butler but you have to promise that I will not be kidnapped ever again"nagi said

"Yes mistress I will not let anyone harm you I promise"danvir they arrive at the mansion and maria greeted them and asked

"Who is that guy with you hayate and nagi"asked maria

"He is my second butler"explained nagi

"Oh I think I should show him around the mansion and show him where is he's room when they walked around the mansion maria and Denvir saw a tiger

"What is that tiger doing here"asked Denvir

"It's not a tiger it's just a large cat that we keep as a pet"maria tama saw Denvir and tried to attack him but failed because Denvir because Denvir jumped back and maria said

"Now now tama he is a butler of miss nagi and don't attack him".tama stares Denvir signaling him you are then showed Denvir his room and went outside and saw tama

"Alright new butler what are you doing here"asked tama .Denvir was surprised that the tiger could talk

"Answer my question"tama said angrily

"What else I work here"Denvir said

"Alright butler I don't like you and you will hate"before tama could finish his sentence Denvir was rubbing him on the neck and fell down Denvir kept rubbing until he didn't want anymore Denvir then walked to the dining room and saw hayate,maria and nagi. Maria invited him to eat and accepted when they were eating nagi asked Denvir

"So Denvir where do you go to school"asked nagi

"I don't"Denvir said

"That's sad why don't you go to school at Hakuou Academy"nagi said being kind

"That would be great"Denvir said

"Good now when you'r finished eating go learn at the library for you'r entrance exam"hayate said

"Alright"Denvir said. When he finished he went to the kitchen to wash the dishes,when he was finished he went to the library to study when he finished studying it was already 1:50 "I should go to bed it's already late"said Denvir. he then fell asleep when he woke up it was 4:30 and went downstairs waiting for hayate or maria to tell him what to do when was downstairs he saw maria and hayate

"Good morning hayate and maria"said Denvir with a smile

"Good morning denvir"said hayate

"Good morning denvir and could you wake up miss nagi"said maria

"No problem"replied he arrived at nagi's room he knocked before he entered

"Mistress wake up mistress it's already morning"denvir trying to wake up nagi but failed he asked hayate to help him wake up miss nagi

"Alright I'll show you"said hayate, they walked inside nagi's room

"This is how you do it denvir"said hayate

"Mistress if you don't wake up I'll have to force my self to kiss you"said hayate

Hayate's lips was nearing nagi's when nagi opened her eyes she saw hayate trying to kiss her she pushed hayate and said "hayate!"nagi hit hayate's head really hard and said "all worth it to wake her up"

When they were done with breakfast they went to school but have to take the entrance exam

Let's skip that part

When school was done hayate and nagi saw denvir waiting at the gate and said

"So denvir how was the test"asked hayate

"I passed the exam I can now come here to school tomorrow"denvir said happily

"T-tomorrow but I thought it will not be done soon"said hayate

When my exam was done I went to the clock tower and saw the president working on a lot of thing's so I decided to help her"said denvir

"Oh let's go home now"said hayate

"Alright"said nagi

"OK"said denvir

And that end's my chapter hope youngus liked it and tell me if there is something wrong in my grammar I would appreciate it if you guys review


End file.
